Crazy Day
by grungekitty
Summary: Belles wanted to play the game! (go to my profile, it's under "the game" you can't miss it!) and I went nuts here! happy reading! v


**Belles want to play the game...AGAIN!**

**(for those that are confused...where have you been!?)**

**she's the first one to want to play again**

**Cherry and I said we'd do it again, but...**

**as I have said...SHE DISAPPEARED ON ME!**

**today is 4 months TO THE DAY when I talked to her last**

**I seriously think she died!**

**aaaaaanyways**

**on with the craziness!**

**...**

**oh belles...how am I ever going to do this?**

**P.S. I'm gonna try harder than I normally do at grammar k?**

**don't ask me why...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

listen up! this is important later!

...

one day, while sitting in my room a magic, talking, chinchilla appeared in front of me

"I am Chimichanga, the magic chinchilla of Vada, a magical land that would require too much explaining for the time I have"

Naturally, I was confused, but decided not to question further about this "Vada" since he said he had little time, and instead resolved to let him get to his point

"I have come to give you this gift, do not ask me why for, as I stated, there is little time upon us"

then he placed a clothes hanger in my hands

one question filled my mind

"Da F##K?"

"this is a magic clothes hanger, it will grant you access into your favorite cartoon shows by making your tv and/or your computer in to a temporary portal to their realm, you can always come back so long as you have the magic hanger on your person, do not use this gift for evil, it will be clear some day as to why I gave it to you, but for now, I must go save my people from a giant squid in time for brunch with spider-man" he spoke at an impossible speed, then left in a mess of glitter

after blinking and staring at where he'd been for a full 2 minutes I finally spoke

"wait, what?"

but my question was in vain

so I simply got off my bed, which I had been sitting on, walked over to where my kinda closet thingy stood, and placed my new gift on the single plastic bar inside it. I figured I'd have some fun with it later. Whatever the reason, I had it now, and it was mine to use.

this is one of the many times it was used...

**(A/N: that story is a repeating thing and the following takes place after I understand the Clothes hanger's magic better, thus I am more skilled, kinda a master here :) -grungekitty)**

* * *

Gibson scouted uncomfortably in his chair. Pencils were scattered around him, most of which were chewed. The moon was bright outside, but Gibson sat in the main room staring at his paper titled "Otto's Many Personalities". He was so lost!

He sighed and pulled out a picture of the team. This was an issue he thought a lot about lately.

His thoughts were interrupted by Antauri coming into the main room, tripping, doing an unwilling somersault, falling on his face, getting up, stubbing his toe, backing into SPRX's bubble chair, falling forward, and hitting his knee on Otto's bubble chair

"MONKEY DOODLE!" Antauri yelled

"language!" Gibson chuckled lightly

He never thought he'd ever get to scold Antauri on the issue.

Then Otto came in with a ribbon flowing behind him.

"HI!" he said

"hello Otto" Gibson said as he put his paper away

"Just leave me alone!" Nova said as she walked in

"come on! you know you love me!" SPRX laughed

"no I don't! now _**leave**_!" Nova yelled

SPRX just smirked. Nova took a second to stare at him, then sat in her bubble chair.

"I MADE MUFFINS!" Chiro yelled, bringing in a plate of muffins

Everyone run up and grabbed a muffin.

Just then, Dr, Deo teleported into the main room.

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!" Gibson cried, spitting out his muffin

"guess what Grungekitty? I remembered my designs!" Dr. Deo said

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT THE HECK IS A 'GRUNGEKITTY'?!" Chiro yelled, jumping into an attack position

"You're about to find out!" Dr. Deo said as he activated his devise

When the team opened their eyes, they were in someones house. and there was a girl in a pink and white striped cami, a denim miniskirt, a ponytail, and purple, white and black knee socks, staring at them.

"YOU DID _NOT_!" I exclaimed

"indeed I did, and I made an alie!" Dr. Deo said

Then a portal opened up and a familiar form came out. It was none other than Dani, my arch nemesis!

"Deo...you don't know what you're messing with here!" I yelled

"it's _DR._ Deo!" Dr. Deo yelled

"shall we exchange witty banner, or skip to the fight?" Dani asked

"you're not getting the hanger! Chimichanga entrusted me to keep it out of the hands of the likes of you and Burritos the bunny!" I said

"SURRENDER THE HANGER!" she yelled

"NEVER!" I yelled "now are you gonna fight me yourself or send your evil kangaroo!?"

"Kazoo isn't evil! she's just misunderstood!" Dani said

"yeah...it must of just been a '_misunderstanding_' when she tried to slit my throat with a shard from the Diamond of Senards!" I yelled

"she was being controlled by the poodle king!" Dani said snarkaly

"which, if you remember, turned out to be a hoax, created by your minions!" I snapped back

"speaking of which..." Dani said, then made a deafening bird call

I instinctively called for my minions. Pretty soon, the age old fight between the Ducks and the Crows had began! Thus, Dani was forced to fight me by herself.

I jumped on her back. She threw me off and turned. I did I flip when I hit the ground and landed on my feet. She lunged at me, but I dodged and she ran into on of her own crows. She screamed at me.

"FOR ADAV!" She yelled

"FOR VADA!" I yelled back

and there was a neon purple explosion!

Dani was ready to attack again, but her head crow, Jeanette, came up next to her

"CAW! CAW!" she crowed (*Translation: MISTRESS! WE MUST RETREAT!*)

Dani's face soured.

"you should know better than to attack me at this time of year!" I explained as I kicked

She barely rolled out of the way. Then ordered a retreat and left to where ever she spends her free time.

I turned to Dr. Deo

"DID YOU LEARN NOTHING!?" I screamed "Jeffery! status!"

Then my right hand duck came up

"Quack, Quack Quack" he explained (*translation: Maureen, Pepper, and Spot are all injured, and we lost Cam my liege*)

"I see...we'll have to call the family, and we're the other's damaged seriously? I have some pressing matters here as you can see" I said, motioning toward the baffled hyper force and Dr. Deo

"Quack Quack, Quack Quack" he said (*translation: Bill's already with the family, and Maureen is pretty hurt, but I can take care of it my liege*)

"thank-you Jeffery...where would I be without you?" I smiled

Jeffery nodded at the praise, then left to attend to his newly appointed duties. I turned to Dr. Deo.

"I have a dead duck because of your insolent fool! I hope you have something splendid to tell his family! he had three kids!" I said with some tears in my eyes, but I couldn't let myself cry. As their goddess, I had to courage for my ducks.

Then Dr. Deo pulled out a CD player. I rolled my eyes.

"Who uses those anymore!" I said, very annoyed

Dr. Deo put in a disc.

"this is magic music, it makes everyone that hears it dance! I will have my revenge!" He exclaimed

I rolled my eyes again, didn't he learn by _now_?

then music started playing and the hyper force started dancing.

"I can't stop dancing!" SPRX said

"AH! I'm gonna pumble him for this!" Nova added!

I yawned. Then I reached for some cereal, found some, it was like Lucky Charms or Fruit Loops or something, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, anyway I threw it at Dr. Deo. It knocked him clean out.

I sighed as I turned the music off.

"I'm sorry for all of that" I sighed, talking to the hyper force

"was...that ducks?" Gibson asked, still astonished by the specular fight scene that took place a bit ago

"yes, I am the duck queen, and you're on Earth at the moment, but my head duck, Jeffery, will escort you back to where you belong shortly" I said

Then Jeffery came back

"Quack!" he said (*translation: all is taken care of my liege*)

"perfect timing as usual Jeffery!" I chirped "can you take our friends home? I have a family to comfort, and some injured ducks to check on"

"Quack" he said as he went towards the hyper force (*translation: certainly my liege!)

"Jeffery will take you home now" I said, turning to leave

"things have certainly gotten crazy today" Gibson said

"yes they have, and I'm dearly sorry. Dr. Deo should be more tamed down next time you have to face him" I said "if not, I will be _forced _to take more drastic measures to ensure that he will behave!"

then Jeffery took them home and we held the funeral for Cam in his favorite spot in the creek.

his family was given a sum of bread crumbs for their hardship and I visit them regally, as I do all the families that have lost someone in service to me!

Dani is a menace that I swear to stop!

for Cam, and all the others!

* * *

**ok!**

**you're really not suppose to understand most of that**

**now to punish Dr. Deo! the little fend!**

**there WILL be justice for Cam's family! **ಠ**_**ಠ

**LOL! XD**

**this was SOOO much fun**

**that scene with Dani, I have been wanting to do that for like EVER!**

**^v^ yay!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
